


I Made You Weak

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Xavier/Doug Kink Series [2]
Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dom!Doug, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, Lack of Communication, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sub!Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink isn't a one way street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made You Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whitmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/gifts).



> Continuing my flood the fandom with happy drabbles (even if this isn't in the hockey tag) to combat the negativity of certain people mocking others. 
> 
> Also, this was partially inspired by downjune's idea about doms being treated as kink vending machines and how we should write more dynamic stories for them. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are loved.
> 
> Title from Strange Love by Halsey.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

“Is it too tight?”

Xavier kicks Doug’s thigh as he leans back. “No, I told you like five times.”

Doug bites his lip and knee walks off the bed to go grab the other silk scraps of cloth to tie Xavier’s legs to the end posts of the new four poster bed they had bought just for this reason. Xavier feels a little bad for sounding snippy. It’s not like either of them have loads of experience with this and it’s Doug’s third time domming him at all.

“I’m sorry,” Xavier says as Doug returns to the bed to tug Xavier’s right leg towards the end of the bed. “You’re doing fine, Doug. I like this.”

Doug smiles and kisses Xavier’s ankle before standing up and then frowning. “I’m sorry, I guess I forgot what we were planning on doing next? I got distracted, I’m sorry.”

"Overstimulation,” Xavier says, patient as he can as Doug’s thumb rubs against his ankle.

"Oh, right,” Doug says, smiling. “How many times?”

Xavier chews his bottom lip as he thinks about it. “I…think I want to leave the number up to you.”

"Okay,” Doug says, climbing onto the bed between Xavier’s legs and sitting back on his heels. “Are you going to want to say no?”

“I might…cry, but if I want to stop I’ll stay stop or use my safeword,” Xavier says.

“Good, good,” Doug says, nodding his head the way he does when he feels uncertain. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Xavier has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Neither do I. We’ll figure it out as we go.”

“But I’m supposed to make you feel good,” Doug says as his hands run up and down, big and warm, on Xavier’s thighs.

“We’re both supposed to feel good and you’re not supposed to be perfect the first time. We’re still learning,” Xavier says. “Do you want to tell me what you’re planning to do so you have a plan to stick to?”

It feels like a dumb idea and Xavier regrets saying it because he hadn’t thought it through really and he didn’t want Doug to think he was stupid. But Doug is smiling at him. The nervousness drains out of him and he relaxes into his bonds. Yeah, neither of them really know what they’re doing but there’s no pressure because it’s _them_. Which is corny and cheesy but whatever.

"I thought, hand job first,” Doug says. “Then a blow job. I really want to draw that out, and then I want you to jack off right after you come. I want you to do it, even though it hurts, for me.”

He says it in his usual blunt way but it doesn’t matter. It still sends a thrill through him.

“That sounds…really good,” Xavier says.

“Really?” Doug beams at him and then reaches to grab the lube on the bed next to Xavier’s body.

They’re both practiced at this. They haven’t done anything more, mostly because of Xavier’s lack of experience and nervousness about doing more. The plus side of that is Doug has gotten very good at hand jobs.

He slicks his hand up and starts to stroke Xavier’s half hard dick, but it doesn’t feel the way it normally does because Xavier can’t move. He can’t curl forward or shy away. It makes his breath come quicker and his fingers curl into tight fists as Doug works him over. Xavier’s never felt so powerless but so good at the same time and it’s almost overwhelming but he trusts Doug. And Doug trusts him. It makes being overwhelmed perfectly okay.

It doesn’t take him too long to come, but Xavier doesn’t feel too bad about it. He’s been keyed up for hours prior to this and the goal is to come as much as possible so that’s what he’s going to do. He’s still coming down from his orgasm when Doug grabs a tissue to wipe his dick clean of lube as bet he can. Xavier’s breath hisses out between his teeth and his hips jerk and twist away but there’s no way to escape Doug’s careful touch.

“Quick break?” Doug asks as he tosses the tissue in the trash.

"No, I’m good,” Xavier manages to gasp out as Doug starts patiently stroking his dick again.

"Yeah?” Doug asks, a challenge in his voice as he pinches the tip of Xavier’s dick.

“Fuck you, I’m great,” Xavier spits out.

Saying it gets some of the tension out of him and Doug smiles but keeps doing what he wants. It doesn’t matter what he says or does. Doug is a constant in this at least and he’s the constant for Doug too.

Xavier’s yanked back out of his throat when Doug shifts down on the bed and takes Xavier’s dick into his mouth. The noise that escapes him is loud and unrestrained. It almost scares him because he spends so much of his time making sure he presents only one image of uncaring, unflappable disinterest. The noise that leaves him is nothing like that. He wants to grab Doug’s head. He wants to anchor himself to something but he can’t because Doug’s already _done_ the anchoring with careful touches and soft ties.

Xavier lets his fists uncurl and floats instead. It makes the overwhelming pleasure pulsing through him just that, no fear of his reaction to it. It’s all okay. When Doug pulls off of him, he barely even twitches, even when he reaches up to start undoing the bind holding one his arms in. It flops onto the bed by his head once it’s free and he smiles up at Doug with a dazed look.

Doug leans down and kisses his lips before sitting back on his heels again. “I’m gonna make you come and as soon as I’m done, I want you to start jacking off okay?”

“Mmm,” Xavier says.

He knows, in the back of his mind, that it’s going to be hard. But he also knows Doug will be proud of him and that’s what he wants more than the orgasm itself. He comes in Doug’s mouth with a low moan and Doug takes a moment to just slide his mouth up and down a few more times until Xavier’s whining in the back of his throat. As soon as he pulls off, Xavier hesitates. When he meets Doug’s eyes though, he finds the energy to reach down and wrap his hand loosely around his dick.           

It hurts. His flesh is over sensitized from the cool air on wet skin and the two orgasms that had already been wrenched out of him but he gives his dick a slow stroke, and then another, locking eyes with Doug whenever he wants to pull his hand away. Doug sets his hands on Xavier’s thighs and rubs them up and down, a steady rhythm that Xavier can focus on. It feels better than the hand on his cock.

This time when he comes, he starts crying. Coming is like a slow ache from his balls to his cock and barely anything comes out anyways. His hand falls limp on the bed and he squeezes his eyes shut tight as Doug gently undoes the binds and helps him sit up to lean against the headboard. He leaves the room for a moment but when he comes back he has the Highlanders sweatshirt he always wears and a glass of water. Xavier wrinkles his nose and wipes the come off his stomach with the edge of Doug’s comforter and then accepts the sweatshirt. It smells like Doug’s cologne.

“Good tears?” Doug asks as he sits on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely,” Xavier says, sniffling a bit as he sips the water. “That was…holy shit.”

“I liked it too. I was a little unsure but…watching you helps. Knowing you like what I’m doing helps,” Doug says.

Xavier sighs and curls into Doug’s side, resting his head on his meaty shoulder. “I’ll be better about that. Telling you I like it and stuff. This is for both of us after all.”

Doug kisses the top of his head.


End file.
